obsession mortelle
by Klariss
Summary: l'un des persos a une admiratrice secrete. Mais cette admiratrice est capable de tout pour l'avoir meme de tuer!
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession** **Mortelle**

Réponse au challenge d'elektra. 

Challenge : l'un des persos a un(e) admirateur(rice) secret(e).  
mais ce qu'il ne c'est po c'est que cette admirateur(rice) est capable de  
tout pour l'avoir meme de tuer! 

Bonne lecture lol

Bosco pila la voiture juste devant l'immeuble en flamme puis en sortit précipitamment.

Bosco : La vache ! 

Faith le rejoignit.

Bosco : Les filles seront là dans combien de temps ?

Faith le regarda d'un air désespéré.

Bosco : Les pompiers ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un amassement de personnes, sans doute les locataires, qui regardaient leur immeuble brûler.

Bosco : Aller ! Reculez !  
Faith : Veuillez vous éloigner, c'est dangereux !

Les gens ne reculaient toujours pas

Bosco : Bande de crétins ! Vous cherchez à vous faire tuer ou quoi ?

Chacun se baissa en entendant une explosion. Faith et Bosco se tournèrent. Des éclats de verre tombèrent à leurs pieds !

Bosco : Reculez ! Aller plus vite que ça… Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? Ils veulent griller ou quoi ?  
Faith : Bosco !

Ils tournèrent la tête en voyant un camion de journalistes arriver et s'arrêter juste devant l'immeuble.

Bosco : Manquait plus qu'eux c'est le bouquet là !  
Faith : CNN ! Ils couvrent l'info, ils font juste leur boulot Boz !  
Bosco : Oui et moi le mien ! Ils n'ont rien à faire là.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années et deux hommes en sortirent puis se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble en flammes.

Femme : Film ça, Rob ! Ne loupe rien

Bosco se dirigea vers eux.

Bosco : Hé ! Vous ! Reculez, c'est dangereux ! Ne restez pas là.  
Femme : Officier ! Pourquoi ne faites vous rien !  
Bosco : Y'a rien à faire, vous voulez quoi ? Que j'éteigne ce feu avec mes mains ?

La femme le regarda puis lui tendit sa main pour le saluer.

Mailly : Mailly Brekston, reporter en chef pour CNN, enchantée ! 

Bosco la regarda dubitativement, la dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Faith le rejoignit. Elle regarda son partenaire, puis la femme, et lui serra la main.

Faith : Faith Yokas, lui c'est Maurice Boscorelli !  
Mailly : Vous seriez d'accord pour faire une interview après ?  
Bosco (explosant) : Après ? Après quoi ? Que tout l'immeuble s'effondre ?

Ils entendirent à ce moment là des cris provenant du quatrième étage ! Une fillette était à la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air terrorisé ; elle était en pleures et appelait désespérément sa mère.

Mailly : Seigneur Dieu ! Rob, film !  
Rob : C'est ce que je fais !  
Mailly : Marc, file moi l'antenne ! 

Le deuxième homme lui tendit un micro puis mit en marche une autre caméra.

Marc : Antenne dans 3… 2… 1… A toi !  
Mailly : Ici Mailly Brekston en direct de Baker Street pour CNN news. Un feu s'est déclaré … 

Bosco n'écoutait pas ce que racontait cette femme, il était obnubilé par les cris de la fillette.

Bosco (dans sa radio) : 55 David à Central ! Les pompiers seront là dans combien de temps ?  
Central : 55 David, les pompiers sont bloqués dans un embouteillage au niveau de Lexington et la 13ème. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes  
Bosco (lâchant sa radio) : La 13ème… Ca va prendre trop de temps.

Déjà l'immeuble se transformait en brasier. Les journalistes filmaient, complètement absorbés par la scène se déroulant devant eux.

Mailly : Le reportage du mois ! On tient le bon bout là !

Bosco regardait toujours la fillette qui doucement disparaissait dans la fumée. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre !

Bosco : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !  
Faith : Ils vont arriver. 

Il entendit de nouveau les cris terrifiés de la fillette. Ne tenant plus, il jeta un coup d'œil à Faith puis s'en écarta mais elle le retint par le bras.

Faith : Non ! Boz, non ! Tu ne peux rien faire  
Bosco : Alors c'est tout ? On va la laisser mourir ! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?  
Faith : Tu sais bien que non ! Mais rentrer là-dedans c'est du suicide !  
Bosco : Et la laisser mourir, c'est un meurtre !

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son partenaire puis s'engouffra dans l'immeuble. Cette fois les cris étaient ceux de son amie, lui disant de revenir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait sauver cette petite, où du moins essayer ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il commença à monter les escaliers péniblement. 

Mailly : Extraordinaire !

Faith s'époumonait. Pourquoi son partenaire n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête. Mailly Brekston, la journaliste, se dirigea vers elle, tout en continuant à s'adresser à la caméra.

Mailly : Nous nous trouvons actuellement avec l'officier Yokas, dont le partenaire, l'officier Boscorelli, vient courageusement d'entrer à l'intérieur de ce brasier afin de sauver cette petite fille coincée au 4ème…

Faith n'écoutait pas la journaliste, son esprit, son être, son cœur, son âme toute entière était préoccupée par son partenaire !

« Oh Seigneur ! Je vous en prie ! Veillez sur lui ! Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien »

Faith tourna la tête en entendant les sirènes puis vit le camion de pompiers arriver. Jimmy, Lou et les autres en sortirent. Elle se précipita furieusement vers eux, son visage était rouge et elle avait envie de pleurer.

Jimmy : Faith ?  
Faith : Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps nom d'un chien !  
Jimmy : Faith je…

Il stoppa net et tout le monde se coucha à terre lorsqu'une explosion retentie et que l'immeuble commença à trembler avant de s'affaisser dans un grondement terrifiant.

TBC…


	2. miracle, miracle

Réponse au challenge d'elektra.

Challenge : l'un des persos a un(e) admirateur(rice) secret(e).  
mais ce qu'il ne c'est po c'est que cette admirateur(rice) est capable de  
tout pour l'avoir meme de tuer!

Bonne lecture lol

Bosco était monté péniblement et avait réussi à atteindre la petite fille, terrorisée. Il était entrain de redescendre avec la fillette dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentit l'immeuble trembler. Il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre la sortie. Et il devait sortir la petite, il se l'était promis. Malgré la chaleur et les flammes menaçantes, il se dirigea à l'intérieur d'un appartement. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage. Il regarda par la fenêtre, puis tourna son regard vers la petite, terrorisée. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et avant que tout ne s'effondre, il pria Dieu et sauta par la fenêtre.

Dehors, l'agitation régnait, les pompiers, secouristes et policiers étaient partout. 

Mailly Brekston : C'est épouvantable ce qu'il vient de se produire…

Faith était en retrait, avec Sully et Ty à ses côtés, parlant à Swersky. Elle séchait vainement ses larmes. Lou s'approcha. 

Swersky : Quelque chose ?  
Lou (regardant Faith avec regrets) : Non désolé… Les gars ont commencé à fouiller les décombres.

Swersky et Sully secouèrent la tête en même temps. Personne n'arrivait encore à le croire. La passion de Maurice Boscorelli pour son travail venait d'avoir raison de lui, après tant d'années, c'était presque incroyable. Tout le monde le voyait comme intouchable, cette image qui s'était emparée de Bosco l'avait toujours mis sur un piédestal pour ses collègues. Maintenant le héros n'était plus. Et pourtant, chacun continuait à espérer. Ty, ne tenant plus, s'éloigna et alla rejoindre les pompiers et certains policiers à fouiller els décombres, dans l'espoir de revoir Bosco.

Faith ; elle ne pouvait plus. Elle aurait dû l'en empêcher, il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans cet immeuble. Et cette imbécile de journaliste qui essayait de décrire la situation avec sa petite cervelle, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, ce que c'est de perdre son partenaire.

Lou : Faith, il y a toujours un espoir  
Faith : Un espoir ? UN espoir ? LOU ! Regarde ce tas de pierre, sérieusement, même s'il était encore en vie, combien de temps crois-tu qu'il pourrait tenir sans respirer, hein ? On vous a appelé ! On vous a dit de vous dépêcher, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps, tu peux me le dire ? Vous n'aviez pas fini votre partie de carte alors vous vous êtes dit que l'appel pouvait attendre ?  
Swersky : Faith !  
Faith : Quoi Faith ?

Elle se leva du capot de la voiture contre lequel elle était appuyée.

Faith : Vous avez mis au moins 5 minutes à arriver. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as mère était entrain d'accoucher, Lou ?  
Lou : Faith…  
Swersky : Officier Yokas !  
Faith : Vous savez comment est Bosco !  
Swersky : Ne rejette pas la faute sur eux, Faith, Bosco avait…  
Faith : Quoi Bosco ? C'est de sa faute maintenant ? Vous lui reprochez d'avoir voulu sauver une vie de plus, d'avoir voulu faire son boulot ?  
Lou : Ecoute…  
Faith : Non c'est bon.

Elle secoua la tête négligemment et s'éloigna en pleurant. Sully s'avança entre les deux hommes.

Sully : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Lieutenant, vous n'avez pas été très fin là.

Il se dirigea vers Faith, tandis que Lou et Swersky se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Lou : Je suis vraiment désolé pour Boscorelli.

Puis il s'en alla sans autre mot, laissant Swersky regarder la scène de loin. Il avait déjà perdu tant d'hommes, il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre Bosco aussi.

Sur les décombres, policiers et pompiers s'entraidaient.

Jimmy : T'as toujours rien ?  
DK : Non

Ty continuait de creuser lorsqu'il aperçu quelque chose de brillant.

Ty : Oh Seigneur !

Il lâcha sa pelle et se mit à quatre pattes pour pouvoir creuser.

Ty : Non, non, non ! 

Jimmy s'approcha de lui.

Jimmy : Quoi ?  
Ty : j'en sais rien, y'a un truc on dirait l'insigne de Bosco… 

Jimmy se mit à côté de lui, puis ils continuèrent jusqu'à entrer en contact avec l'objet. Ty retira la casquette presque entièrement brûlée de Bosco, dont l'insigne, comme par miracle, était intact. 

Jimmy : il est peut-être pas mort

Ty lui lança un regard signifiant « arrête de me prendre pour un demeuré ». Il se leva et s'éloigna de Jimmy. 

Lou : Soulève par là !

Bosco redressa la tête. Pendant une minute, il ne se souvint pas d'où il se trouvait puis tout lui revint avec les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Il tourna la tête et vit la petite fille à côté de lui, lui souriant, elle n'avait apparemment rien. Il se redressa mais regretta vite son geste lorsque ses brûlures le long de ses épaules se réveillèrent et lorsque sa tête se mit à le faire souffrir. C'est alors qu'il vit que sa chemise était tâchée par des gouttes de sang, il porta sa main à sa tête et sentit le sang séché sur ses doigts.

Bosco : Ah ! Bravo.

Il se releva doucement, se secoua pour enlever non seulement la poussière mais aussi les bouts de détritus… Quelle idée d'avoir atterri dans une beine. Il en sortit puis se saisit de la petite.

Bosco : Ca va ?  
Mély : Oui

Il lui sourit, puis se lit à avancer, en boitant, vers les voix sourdes qu'il entendait.

Mailly Brekston : C'est une tragédie à laquelle nous venons d'assister….

La journaliste donnait envie à Faith de vomir

Sully : Hé !  
Faith : Hé !  
Sully : Tu devrais rentrer chez toi  
Faith : pourquoi faire ?  
Sully : Ca va faire plus de deux heures que t'es là !  
Faith : Je n'arrive pas à le croire Sully, j'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai perdu.

Sully s'avança vers Faith et l'enserra.

Mailly : Rob, film ça

Sully tourna la tête et vit la caméra entrain de les filmer. 

Sully : NON mais c'est pas vrai ça vous voulez que je vous aide.  
Mailly : Juste quelques petites questions à l'officier Yokas !  
Sully : Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? 

Faith regardait Sully se disputer avec les journalistes lorsque son regard croisa quelque chose… quelqu'un en arrière plan. Faith se sentit défaillir.

Faith : Oh mon Dieu !   
Sully : Faith ?  
Faith : BOSCO !

TBC…


	3. un héros est né

Réponse au challenge d'elektra.

Challenge : l'un des persos a un(e) admirateur(rice) secret(e).  
mais ce qu'il ne c'est po c'est que cette admirateur(rice) est capable de  
tout pour l'avoir meme de tuer!

La suite après les deux premiers chapitres (petit rappel): Bosco et Faith arrive devant un immeuble en flamme ou se trouve une petite fille, mély, une journaliste de CNN, Mailly Brekston, couvre l'info. les pompiers tardent à arriver, Bosco entre dans l'immeuble qui s'effondre. Tout le monde le croit mort...

"Mailly Brekston : C'est une tragédie à laquelle nous venons d'assister….

La journaliste donnait envie à Faith de vomir

Sully : Hé !  
Faith : Hé !  
Sully : Tu devrais rentrer chez toi   
Faith : pourquoi faire ?  
Sully : Ca va faire plus de deux heures que t'es là !  
Faith : Je n'arrive pas à le croire Sully, j'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai perdu. 

Sully s'avança vers Faith et l'enserra.

Mailly : Rob, film ça

Sully tourna la tête et vit la caméra entrain de les filmer.

Sully : NON mais c'est pas vrai ça vous voulez que je vous aide.  
Mailly : Juste quelques petites questions à l'officier Yokas !  
Sully : Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?

Faith regardait Sully se disputer avec les journalistes lorsque son regard croisa quelque chose… quelqu'un en arrière plan. Faith se sentit défaillir.

Faith : Oh mon Dieu !  
Sully : Faith ?   
Faith : BOSCO ! "

La suite, bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 3

Sully : Quoi ? 

Faith se mit à courir en direction de son partenaire. Son visage était couvert de sang, il boitait, mais il marchait main dans la main avec la petite fille, souriante et sauve.

Mailly Brekston : C'est un véritable miracle, mesdames et messieurs, on ne peut pas appeler ça autrement…

Une dame se précipita vers la petite fille que tenait Bosco

Dame : Mély !  
Mély : Maman

La petite fille s'éloigna de bosco au moment ou Faith s'arrêta devant lui, ne sachant si elle devait l'embrasser ou le frapper. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Faith lui assena une claque. Bosco la regarda, stupéfait.

Faith se mit à pleurer : Ne me refait jamais ça, nigaud !

Puis elle enserrât Bosco qui grimaça.

Bosco : C'est fini, Faith, chut…  
Sully : On a cru que tu étais mort   
Bosco : Je l'ai bien cru, moi aussi, à un moment.

Ty, Jimmy et Swersky arrivèrent vers Bosco.

Jimmy : Mais t'es complètement taré ma parole  
Swersky : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Boscorelli ?  
Ty : Ne refais jamais ça !  
Bosco : Oh c'est bon, c'est cool, j'ai rien, et la petite est sauve !

Ty assena une petite tape à Bosco.

Ty : Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es

Faith enleva un bout de salade sur la tête de Bosco puis le regarda bizarrement.

Bosco : Quoi, on ne choisit pas où on atterrit.

Sully, Jimmy, Faith, Ty et le Lieutenant se mirent à rire.

Jimmy : Viens par là, qu'ils regardent si t'as rien.  
Bosco : Ce n'est pas drôle ! 

Bosco se trouvait à l'hôpital depuis une heure maintenant, brûlures au premier degrés sur les épaules, une bonne coupure à la tête et une côte cassée. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, il avait eu de la chance. La petite Mély n'avait rien, et sa mère était venue s'excuser auprès de lui et lui avait donné une amulette qui lui porterait chance selon elle, puis était repartit avec sa fille.

Faith entra dans la chambre.

Faith : Alors héros, t'es prêt ?  
Bosco : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, faith. 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Faith : les autres sont rentrés, Ty et Sully nous attendent dans la patrouilleuse pour nous ramener.  
Bosco : Super !

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, une meute de journalistes s'abattue sur eux, les flashs arrivant de partout. 

Journaliste 1 : Officier Boscorelli, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être devenu un héros ?  
Journaliste 2 : Avez-vous pensé une seconde que vous auriez pu mourir ?  
Bosco : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ils arrivaient difficilement à se frayer un chemin à travers ces vautours. Sully et Ty arrivèrent.

Sully : Aller, tout le monde recule !   
Journaliste 3 : Une déclaration Officier Boscorelli ?   
Sully (poussant le journaliste) : J'ai dit : « Tout le monde », je dois te l'imprimer en ? 

Les quatre policiers montèrent puis partirent.

Bosco : C'était quoi ça ?  
Ty : Tu es un héros maintenant !  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Faith : Mailly Brekston, tu te souviens, la journaliste de CNN qui était sur les lieux de l'incendie ?

Bosco acquiesça.

Faith : Elle a tenu le sujet pendant tout le temps, de ton entrée dans l'immeuble, en passant par l'arrivée des pompiers…  
Ty : … Et ta réapparition.  
Sully : Elle va décrocher le poulizère et t'as fait passer pour un héros.   
Faith : Ton exploit a été retransmit sur la moitié des chaînes  
Bosco : Tu déconnes !  
Ty : Si tu savais tout les mots que tu as reçu cet après-midi au commissariat.  
Sully : Et les coups de fil pour toi, j'ai cru que Swersky allait exploser.  
Faith : T'es plus célèbre que le Président !  
Ty : C'set la gloire mon choux !   
Bosco : ferme là !  
Ty : Quoi, tu vas pouvoir te taper pleins de filles qui n'attendent de toi que tu leur fasses un sourire, le rêve de toute une vie pour un homme.  
Bosco : T'as peut-être pas tord, finalement c'est plutôt cool cette situation !

Sully et Faith se regardèrent désespérément.

Sully s'arrêta devant chez Bosco. Ce dernier descendit de la patrouilleuse, suivit de Faith.

Faith : Ca va aller ?  
Bosco : T'inquiètes Maman, je suis un grand garçon.  
Faith : T'as tes médicaments  
Bosco : Oui  
Faith : Ca me fait peur de te laisser seul cette nuit, si jamais tu avais mal.  
Bosco : Faith ça va aller, promit.  
Faith : Bien.

Faith baissa les yeux puis se mit à sangloter. Bosco la serra dans ses bras.

Bosco : Hé, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?  
Faith : je… J'ai…  
Bosco : Chut, calme toi !

Il s'éloigna de Faith, entrain de pleurer, puis se dirigea vers 55 Charlie.

Ty : Ca va ?  
Bosco : pas de problème. Faith va rester avec moi ce soir. Merci pour tout les gars.  
Sully : Pas de souci  
Ty : Attention à toi, bro !

Bosco hocha la tête puis 55 Charlie partit.

Faith et Bosco étaient toujours sur le trottoir.

Faith : je suis désolée…   
Bosco : de quoi Faith ?  
Faith : Pour avoir craqué comme ça, devant toi… mais j'ai eu si peur cet après-midi, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pendant un moment et…

Bosco la serra un peu plus fort

Bosco : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ? Que je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la respecter.

Faith le regarda dans les yeux et pu y lire de la compassion, de la tendresse et de la sincérité.

Bosco : Si on montait   
Faith : Volontiers.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, sans se rendre compte que dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la rue, deux yeux les scrutaient, quelqu'un les suivait…

« Bientôt tu seras à moi, mon amour, rien qu'à moi, rien que pour moi ! »


	4. début de cauchemar

CHAPITRE 4 

L'ombre s'avança vers l'immeuble…

Bosco et Faith s'étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Bosco se réveilla, la lumière inondant le salon. Il se leva mais grimaça à la douleur qui se réveilla.

Il regarda Faith, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme tourmentée d'hier soir, elle était paisible. Bosco détestait la voir souffrir, en particulier par sa faute. Il ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant d'agir, mais cette petite fille… il entendait encore ses cris avant qu'il ne la trouve. Il aurait pu mourir, Mély avec, mais tout s'était arrangé finalement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de remarquer un papier blanc sous sa porte.  
Il se baissa pour le prendre puis le déplia. Son visage devint blanc et il sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre. Il se sentit mal et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Faith se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard, mit un petit moment avant de se souvenir qu'elle était chez son ami. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais personne. Elle se leva.

Faith : Boz ? 

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain.

Faith : Bosco, tu es là ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que ne vienne la réponse rauque de son partenaire.

Bosco : oui, je ne suis pas mort !   
Faith : Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Bosco se regardait dans la glace, la douche qu'il avait prise ne lui faisait rien, il se sentait encore plus mal. Il relisait le mot, encore et encore, sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-il en parler à Faith ? Non, elle était déjà assez préoccupée comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander encore son aide, après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce mot était seulement l'œuvre d'une psychopathe qui avait probablement dû le voir à la télé. Elle se calmerait… Mais ce mot était empreint à la fois de haine et d'admiration, et c'est ce qui travaillait Bosco. Et puis après tout, pourquoi s'en faire, il avait reçu dans son travail de réelles menaces, et ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. 

Il se décida à sortir après avoir repris quelques couleurs, ses côtes le chatouillaient mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Faith : Alors Don Juan, enfin prêt ?  
Bosco : Lâche moi !  
Faith : Oh ! Ok ! Bien dormit ?  
Bosco : Si on veut !  
Faith : on parle déjà de toi à la télé  
Bosco : Encore ?... Monte le son  
Faith : Ca m'aurait étonné !

Mailly Brekston : … L'officier Boscorelli est devenu un héros. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un homme puisse accomplir un tel miracle… 

Derrière la journaliste, les images de l'incendie ainsi que de Bosco défilaient en boucle. Bosco prit la télécommande des mains de Faith puis éteignit la télé.

Faith : Alors, tu n'es pas content ?   
Bosco : je suis aux anges !

Le téléphone sonna.

Bosco : Allô ?  
Voix : Officier Boscorelli ?   
Bosco : Oui  
Voix : Excusez moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Karine Fischer, j'ai vu ce que vous aviez fait, je voulais vous dire que c'était vraiment très courageux de votre part et si l'on pouvait se rencontrer…  
Bosco : Oh ! Oh! Oh! Stop! On se calme, je suis très flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais je suis déjà pris. Au revoir

Il raccrocha nerveusement.

Faith : C'était qui ?  
Bosco : Personne !  
Faith : une admiratrice ! Bosco, profites en !  
Bosco : J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi !

La sonnette se fit entendre.

Bosco : C'est quoi encore ?

Il alla décrocher son interphone.

Bosco : Oui ?  
Personne : Officier Boscorelli ?  
Bosco : Vous êtes ?  
Personne : Je voulais juste un autographe !  
Bosco : Un auto…

Il raccrocha de colère. 

Bosco : Non mais je rêve  
Faith : C'est le prix du succès !  
Bosco : Je vais tuer cette journaliste. Non, non pas la tuer, ça serait trop doux : lui crever les yeux, lui arracher la langue, l'éviscérer et ensuite je lui ferais bouffer ses tripes.

Faith écarquilla les yeux. 

Faith : jamais je ne voudrais être ton ennemi. Jamais. 

Toute cette agitation commençait à rendre Bosco plus que furieux.

Bosco : faut que j'aille faire un tour. Vaudrait mieux que tu partes! Avec toutes ces schizophrènes, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose  
Faith : Oh ! Bien ! Mais je suis une grande fille Boz.  
Bosco : Faith, s'il te plaît, ne discute pas.

Faith le regarda sans rien dire. Bosco alla dans sa chambre, s'habilla puis ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Ce mot, et tout ce qui suivait commençait à le rendre nerveux. Faith le remarqua.

Faith: Ca va Bosco ?   
Bosco : ouais !

Bosco et Faith sortirent de l'immeuble où une horde de journalistes attendait le policier.

Bosco : mais c'est pas vrai ça !  
Journaliste 1 : Officier, une déclaration s'il vous plaît  
Bosco : Foutez moi la paix !

Il fit monter Faith dans sa voiture puis il démarra en trombe et la ramena chez elle.

Faith : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Bosco : Rien, rien du tout !  
Faith : Bosco !  
Bosco : Ca va, crois moi ! Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

Elle descendit de la voiture et regarda Bosco partir à tout allure. 

Faith : parle moi Bosco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !

Bosco arriva au commissariat. Les journalistes étaient là. 

Il se gara puis entra par derrière et tomba sur Ty. 

Ty : Alors joli cœur, ça va ?  
Bosco : Hein ?  
Ty : Y'a une quinzaine de bouquets qui t'attendent.

Bosco regarda l'accueil rempli de fleurs diverses. Les autres policiers commencèrent à l'applaudir en le voyant.

Bosco : C'est bon !  
San-Antonio : Alors tu t'en es tapé combien cette nuit ?  
Bosco : Lâche moi tu veux !

Bosco monta aux vestiaires afin de prendre ses affaires de rechange, il avait deux jours de repos, il comptait en profiter… Du moins il ferait tout pour si ces journalistes ne le suivaient pas à la trace.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit un objet butter avec sa tête puis s'effondra au sol.

Personne : Coucou chéri, c'est moi !


	5. hôpital un jour, hôpital toujours

CHAPITRE 5

Ty se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Sully le rejoignit.

Sully : Ce Stark commence à m'agacer  
Ty : T'en as rien tiré ?  
Sully : Les inspecteurs s'y collent mais il est muet comme une tombe.  
Ty : il ne donnera pas son boss.

L'ombre penchée sur Bosco, inconscient, tourna la tête en entendant les deux voix. Elle se sentit encerclée.

Personne : Je reviendrais bientôt, mon amour…

En disant ça, elle caressa le visage de Bosco, puis ouvrit la petite fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier et sortie au moment où Sully et Ty entrèrent. Sully alla s'installer devant son vestiaire, Ty fit le tour pour rejoindre le sien.

Ty : Toujours ok pour cette bière ce soir ?  
Sully : Bien sûr  
Ty : Tu crois que…

Ty stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Bosco, allongé par terre.

Sully : je crois quoi ?  
Ty : Oh mon Dieu Sully va chercher les secouristes !  
Sully : Quoi ? Pourquoi.

Il entendait l'urgence dans la voix de Ty, il se déplaça du côté de son ami pour le voir accroupit auprès de Bosco.

Sully : Hé ! Merde !  
Ty : Fonce, Sully ! 

Sully sortit précipitamment.

Ty: Bosco? Oh! Boz, tu m'entends?

Il asséna une petite tape à Bosco, mais rien. Il remarqua alors du sang parterre, puis une barre de fer en côté.

Ty : Bon sang ! Hé ! Bosco, répond moi, bro ! Aller !

Swersky arriva en courant dans les vestiaires.

Swersky : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Sully m'a crié un truc incompréhensible.   
Ty : je… J'en sais rien Lieutenant. Je pense qu'il a été attaqué.  
Swersky : Quoi ?  
Ty : La barre, là. Et il saigne. Je pense que son assaillant l'a pris par surprise.   
Swersky : Bon sang !

Il se saisit d'une serviette, l'humecta d'eau fraîche, et la posa sur le front brillant de l'officier.

Swersky : Tu as vu quelqu'un ?  
Ty : Non… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est comme ça. Comment ça a pu se produire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? On est dans un commissariat bon Dieu !  
Swersky : Le lieu le plus mal sécurisé de la terre.

Hôpital de la Pitié, trente minutes plus tard. 

Faith avait rejoint ses collègues, Ty et Sully attendaient avec elle.

Faith : Mais comment…  
Ty : On n'en sait rien !  
Faith : Vous avez interrogé les autres flics ?  
Sully : Swersky est entrain de le faire en ce moment, mais il y a tellement de monde qui passe que ça serait surprenant.

Le Docteur Thomas arriva.

Faith : Alors ?   
D. Thomas : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a la tête dure. Mais l'agresseur n'y a pas été de main morte. On a été obligé de lui faire 8 points de suture. On a eu du mal à le réveiller, on va le garder en observation cette nuit. Deux fois en deux jours, quand même.   
Faith : Ce sont deux choses différentes. Je peux le voir ?   
D. Thomas : il est assez grognon !

Sully se mit à rire.

Faith : J'en ai vu d'autre.  
D. Thomas : Bien, suivez moi.  
Sully : On va retourner au poste.  
Ty : Tiens nous au courant.

Faith acquiesça puis suivit le médecin. 

Faith : Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

Bosco était entrain de s'habiller

Bosco : Je vais bien je te dis !   
Faith : Et moi je te dis que tu vas rester là !  
Bosco : Faith ; s'il te plaît !  
Faith: Hors de question!   
Bosco: Faith!  
Faith: Bosco, jet e préviens, ne m'oblige pas!  
Bosco : A quoi ?  
Faith : Je t'avais prévenu… Docteur Thomas ?

Faith rejoignit le poste. Elle fut aussitôt assaillit par Davis

Ty : Alors ?  
Faith : IL n'est pas prêt de sortir avant demain  
Ty : C'set à dire ?  
Faith : Attaché, ficelé, ce que tu veux…

Ty apposa sur sa collègue un regard curieux

Faith : il ne m'a pas laissé le choix   
Swersky : Faith ? Tu peux venir ?  
Faith : J'arrive, Lieu.   
Elle se dirigea dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Swersky : Comment va-t-il ?  
Faith : Il a râlé, s'est rhabillé, et s'est fait attaché !  
Swersky : Je suis rassuré.  
Faith : Vous avez des pistes ?  
Swersky : Pas encore, non, et puis tous ces journalistes nous retardent.  
Faith : Et l'appart de Bosco n'a rien donné ?  
Swersky : TU sais et JE sais que nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans qu'il y consente. Et tu connais par avance sa réponse.  
Faith : Il vient de se faire agresser et on laisse courir ?  
Swersky : Faith ! C'est une violation de propriété. Il n'est pas mort  
Faith : Je sais, je sais, les vivants ont le droit d'être morts pour que l'on puisse faire quelque chose.  
Swersky : Cette attaque n'était peut-être pas contre lui, il a très bien pu surprendre quelqu'un…  
Faith : Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, excusez-moi d'en douter Lieutenant, mais avec toute la « pub » qui s'effectue depuis deux jours autour de lui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une maniaque l'ait pris pour cible.  
Swersky : On vient d'ouvrir une enquête, si c'est vraiment l'œuvre d'un malade on le trouvera, on ne néglige aucune piste. Et maintenant tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.  
Faith : je veux être sur l'enquête  
Swersky : Et tu ne serviras à rien si tu traînes. Aller, rentre, occupe toi de ta famille, fais ce que tu veux, et reviens tête reposée.   
Faith : A vos ordres !

Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Des scellés avaient été posés sur le casier de son partenaire, et le contour de la barre de fer était dessiné sur le sol. On pouvait encore voir le sang séché de son partenaire. Elle examina l'endroit attentivement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Hôpital de la Pitié

Mary Proctor : J'ai terminé les filles !

Le Dr Thomas s'approcha d'elle en compagnie d'une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années.

Dr Thomas : Vous partez, Mary ?   
Mary : Il y a déjà une heure que je devrais être partie ! Et puis Janette vient d'arriver.  
Janette : Salut Mary ! Docteur Thomas ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ce soir ?  
Mary : Rien de bien méchant, pour le moment, tout est marqué sur le registre  
Dr Thomas : Mary, Janette, voici Audrey, la nouvelle infirmière de nuit.  
Mary : Salut  
Janette : Enchantée

Audrey leur adressa un sourire.

Dr Thomas : Audrey, vous travaillerez avec Janette, notre infirmière en chef. Mary travail de jour en général. Tout ce que vous aurez à savoir, Janette vous le montrera.  
Audrey : Très bien.  
Infirmière : Docteur Thomas, le patient de la 4 vient de se réveiller !  
Dr Thomas : J'arrive. (À Audrey) : Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Janette s'il y a un souci…  
Janette : Je vous appelle !

Le Docteur Thomas s'éloigna, tout comme Mary. Janette commença à expliquer les différentes procédures à la nouvelle infirmière.

CBS, 23h35 

Rob, le caméraman de Mailly Brekston, la journaliste qui avait tenu l'évènement de l'incendie et rendu Bosco célèbre, apporta une feuille à celle-ci.

Rob : Regarde ça  
Mailly : Qu'est-ce… Ca alors !

Hôpital de la Pitié, 23h36

Janette : Code Bleu, je répète code bleu en exam 2 ! Audrey reste là !

Une fourmilière de médecins et d'infirmiers se dirigea vers la pièce, tandis qu'Audrey pris le registre des admissions et regarda attentivement avant qu'un énorme sourire apparaisse sur son visage.  
Regardant autour d'elle et ne voyant personne, elle quitta son poste et se dirigea vers une chambre particulière. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte puis se faufila dans la pièce et s'assit au bord du lit, puis sortit une sereingue.

Audrey : Bonsoir Officier Boscorelli…

TBC


	6. femmes en folie

CHAPITRE 6 

Audrey s'apprêtait à injecter le contenu de la seringue dans le bras de Bosco, toujours endormi, lorsque Janette entra.

Janette : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Audrey sursauta et se retourna.

Audrey : Je… Rien, je m'apprêtais à lui donner un calmant.

Janette s'avança, regarda Bosco puis Audrey.

Janette : Selon toi, est-ce que ce patient a réellement besoin d'un somnifère ?  
Audrey : Je viens de regarder dans le registre et…  
Janette : On verra ça tout à l'heure, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de toi en salle 3.

Audrey se leva puis elles sortirent toutes deux de la chambre.

Appartement de Faith

Celle-ci ferma doucement la porte de peur de réveiller ses enfants. A sa surprise Fred l'attendait sur le canapé.

Fred : Chérie ?   
Faith : Bonsoir ! Tu ne dors pas ?  
Fred : Il est tard, je commençais à m'inquiéter  
Faith : Dure journée.  
Fred : Viens t'asseoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Faith : Bosco a été agressé et…  
Fred : Ben voyons !  
Faith : Fred !  
Fred: Toujours lui, Bosco par si, Bosco par là. Et quoi Fred ? Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ta propre famille.  
Faith : On en a déjà parlé, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus.   
Fred : Bien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. 

Faith : Chéri où est-ce que tu vas ?  
Fred : Dormir ! Tu peux prendre le canapé.

Sur ce il ferma la porte, Faith sentit les larmes monter. Non seulement son meilleur ami était, pour le deuxième jour de suite, à l'hôpital, et son mari lui faisait une scène. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Où peut-être le problème venait d'elle après tout. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit.

Le téléphone sonna. Faith sursauta puis regarda l'heure, déjà 11heure. Elle n'avait même pas entendu ses enfants partir ni son mari se lever. Elle décrocha.

Faith : Allô  
Swersky : Faith ; vient tout de suite !

Elle ne demanda pas son reste et fût au commissariat 15 minutes plus tard.

Faith : Patron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Swersky lui désigna une femme dans son bureau.

Swersky : Tu la reconnais ?  
Faith : Oui, c'est la journaliste qui a filmé Bosco…  
Swersky : Elle veut te parler. Ecoutes Faith ; je n'ai pas besoin de ça avec ce que j'ai sur les bras. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu me la vires.

Faith monta.

Faith : Bonjour !  
Mailly : Officier Yokas, c'est ça ?

Faith acquiesça. 

Mailly : J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Hôpital de la Pitié, fin de matinée

Sully et Ty entrèrent.

Sully : Alors ?  
Mary : Il est temps que vous arriviez il est intenable.  
Ty : On s'en serait douté.

Bosco arriva

Bosco : ENFIN ! C'est pas trop tôt

Une infirmière arriva, essoufflée. 

Infirmière : Vous êtes là !  
Mary : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Bosco : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, cette barge a voulu me retenir, elle m'a couru après dans tout l'hôpital  
Ty : C'est plutôt toi qui a dû la faire courir  
Bosco : Elle est barge.  
Sully : Les papiers sont signés ?  
Infirmière : Vous rigolez ? Il était prêt à signer sur les murs !  
Ty : le patron veut te voir, Boz  
Bosco : Je suis indispensable !

Commissariat

Swersky : Ca va ?  
Bosco : Prêt pour le boulot chef  
Swersky : Tu devrais te reposer un peu  
Bosco : Je n'ai pas d'arrêt, et je veux retrouver l'enflure qui m'a tapé dessus !  
Swersky lui tandis une photo. 

Swersky : La journaliste qui était sur les lieux de l'incendie nous a transmis ça.

Bosco regarda la photo, et pu voir, en arrière plan, une jeune femme brune prenant des photos.

Bosco : C'est l'infirmière de nuit, la nouvelle !  
Swersky : Qui ?  
Bosco (montrant) : Elle, là, je l'ai vu ce matin vers 6heures  
Swersky : Tu étais déjà prêt à cette heure là ? 

Bosco regarda son Lieutenant, celui-ci secoua la tête. 

Swersky : Va te changer, je vais envoyer une patrouille la chercher.  
Bosco : Laissez moi y aller Lieu.  
Swersky : N'abuses pas Bosco, je te laisse déjà reprendre le boulot. Aller, file te changer…. Et bosco ?  
Bosco : Hein ?   
Swersky : Aucune vendetta personnelle. Tes collègues sont sur cette enquête  
Bosco : message reçu  
Swersky : Je ne plaisante pas…

Mais Bosco était parti aux vestiaires.

Bosco entra et fut salué par Faith 

Faith : Hé !  
Bosco : Salut !  
Faith : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là  
Bosco : Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire à ton avis. Je viens bosser  
Faith : Tu ne devrais pas…  
Bosco : Oh ça va, j'ai déjà passé une nuit épouvantable enchaîné à un lit en ferraille !

Faith le regarda puis tourna la tête. 

Bosco : Quoi encore ?  
Faith : Ca va ?  
Bosco : J'ai la tête dure  
Swersky entra : Briefing !

Hôpital de la Pitié

Sully et Ty se dirigèrent vers les admissions.

Mary : Vous venez prendre un abonnement ou quoi ?  
Sully : Audrey Dolster, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Mary secoua la tête négativement.

Ty : Une infirmière, la trentaine, brune  
Mary : Oui, on a une nouvelle, de nuit ! Elle a commencé hier soir, Audrey.  
Sully : Tu sais où on peut la trouver.  
Mary : Je vais regarder dans les fichiers du personnel.

Patrouilles 

Bosco : Tu vas dire quelque chose, oui ?  
Faith : Y'a rien à dire  
Bosco : Aller, je sais que t'as quelque chose à me reprocher  
Faith : Tu devrais faire attention à toi, c'est tout  
Bosco : Je suis un grand garçon, maman !   
Faith : Oui, tu prends tellement soin de toi que tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital deux jours de suite.   
Central : 55 David, on nous signale un cambriolage entre Baker et la 8ème  
Faith : 55 David, bien reçu.

Bosco mit les sirènes et accéléra.

Sully et Ty arrivèrent au 1026 de la 42ème.

Ty : C'est chouette par là  
Sully : Tu m'étonnes. 

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble puis se dirigèrent vers l'appartement 58 et frappèrent. Audrey ouvrit.

Ty : Mademoiselle Dolster ?  
Audrey : Oui ?   
Sully : Officiers Sullivan et Davis, pouvons nous entrer ?   
Audrey : Je vous en prie. Que se passe t-il ?

La télé était allumée, et Mailly Brekston commentait des images de Bosco.

Sully : Ty vient voir un peu

Ty s'approcha et découvrit des coupures de journaux des deux derniers jours concernant Bosco. Les deux policiers se retournèrent vers la jeune femme.

Audrey : Quoi ?  
Ty : Mademoiselle, veuillez nous suivre.

55 David 

Bosco : J'ai faim !  
Faith : Déjà ?  
Bosco : Attends, on a eu le droit à un cambriolage, deux vols à l'étalage et deux courses poursuites ! Sans parler que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin, ça creuse !

Il se saisit de sa radio.

Bosco : 55 David, permission pour un 10-63  
Central : Bien reçu 55 David, bon repas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant.

Bosco : Un Cheese bien dégoulinant, une grande frite, des nachos et un coca.

Faith le regarda 

Bosco : Quoi encore, je t'ai dis que j'avais faim ! 

Faith le scrutait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui cette nuit, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était dans ses sentiments, elle aimait son mari, certes, mais plus rien n'allait avec lui, de l'autre côté Bosco était quelqu'un de volage qui n'était certainement pas intéressé par elle, bien que depuis un moment elle se sentait toute drôle dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence.

Femme : Excusez moi, Officier Bos…Boscorelli ?

Bosco tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme blonde de 25 ans, élancée, les yeux verts. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête. 

Bosco : oui c'est moi.  
Femme : Je suis désolée de vous importuner mais je vous ai vu aux infos, c'était vraiment très courageux ce que vous avez fait, je vous regarde depuis que vous êtes entré, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir vous voir.

Bosco ravala sa salive.

Bosco : Y a pas de mal !

Faith roula des yeux puis lui tapa dans le mollet

Bosco : Aouch !  
Faith : Tu vas avaler les mouches si tu continues. Redescends sur terre.  
Femme : Oh ça doit être votre amie je vais vous laisser

Bosco la retint par le bras.

Bosco : Non, non c'est juste ma partenaire, je…  
Femme : Oh !  
Bosco : Ce… Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre après mon travail ce soir ?  
Femme : Volontiers  
Bosco : Je vous laisse mon numéro. Passez au poste.

Il lui tendit une carte

Femme : Avec plaisir.   
Faith : Bosco on a un appel !

Bosco se tourna vers Faith puis regarda de nouveau la jeune femme.

Bosco : je… je dois y aller  
Femme : Le devoir… Je comprends  
Bosco : Vers 23h, ce soir ?  
Femme : je serais là. Faites attention  
Bosco : Ne vous en faites pas !  
Faith : BOSCO !

La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir tandis que Bosco et Faith sortirent du restaurant. Ils virent l'homme bousculer un commerçant, lui tirer dessus puis s'enfuir.

Faith : 55 David à central, besoin de renforts au coin de la 83ème et la 1ère. Besoin d'une ambulance sur les lieux, suspect blanc, 1m95, 100kg, armé et considéré comme dangereux. Il vient de tirer sur quelqu'un.

Elle regarda devant elle et vit Bosco bifurquer à coin de rue.

Faith : Bosco !

Elle se mit à courir puis entendit un coup de feu. Elle tourna dans la ruelle et stoppa net devant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

TBC….


	7. vaudou et compagnie

CHAPITRE 7 

Sully balança un cahier sur la table.

Sully : C'est quoi ça ?  
Audrey : Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fan ?  
Ty : Cinglée oui !

Jelly entra à ce moment là dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Jelly : C'est elle ?  
Ty : Sans aucun doute, regarde ça

Jelly se pencha sur le carnet où se trouvaient les brochures découpées par Audrey. Il la regarda.

Audrey : Je n'ai rien fait de mal  
Ty : Ca s'appelle du fanatisme   
Audrey : Et alors, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais collectionné de photos de Monica Bellucci ou Julia Roberts.   
Sully : Ceux sont des actrices  
Ty : Et ça c'est un flic !  
Jelly : On ne collectionne pas tant de photos en deux jours  
Audrey : Je n'ai pas le droit de trouver un homme à mon goût ?  
Sully : où étiez vous hier après-midi aux alentours de 16h  
Audrey : Chez moi entrain de me préparer  
Ty : Vous préparez ?  
Audrey : pour le travail  
Sully : Vous ne commenciez qu'à 20h   
Audrey : Une femme doit s'occuper d'elle.

83ème et la 1ère 

Faith stoppa, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle voulait bouger mais ne pouvait pas. Elle regardait son partenaire lutter avec l'homme, ce dernier prenait le dessus. Elle se mit à réagir

Faith : Police !

Mais l'homme n'entendait rien, tout ce qui lui importait était le flic en face de lui. Il bataillait pour prendre l'arme de Bosco, qui ne lâchait pas prise.  
Une camionnette noire arriva à ce moment là au niveau des deux hommes, le voleur poussa violemment Bosco contre le mur, l'arme du policier tomba à terre, puis ce premier se saisit de son arme, monta dans la fourgonnette et tira trois fois. Faith n'eut pas le temps de relever les numéros, obnubilée par la sécurité de son ami qui était avachi contre le mur.

Faith : 10-13, 10-13, un policier à terre, envoyez une ambulance d'urgence à cette adresse.

Commissariat 

Jelly, Ty et Sully sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Jelly : Cette fille va me rendre dingue   
Ty : Tu l'es déjà !  
Jelly : Marrant, Davis, très marrant

L'alerte retentit.

Ty : C'est quoi encore ?

Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'appel, tous les policiers disponibles se dirigèrent derechef vers leur voiture.

Sully : C'est encore Yokas et Bosco ?  
Ty : Il me semble oui  
Sully : C'est pas vrai, ça.  
Jelly : Je reste là… si y'a besoin

83ème et 1ère Avenue 

Faith s'affala près de Bosco 

Faith : Mon Dieu… oh mon Dieu… Bosco ?  
Bosco : Ca va, j'ai rien  
Faith : il t'a tiré dessus  
Bosco : Ce mec ne serait même pas capable de viser un bœuf… Aide moi à me relever.  
Faith : Tu devrais…  
Bosco : … Ca va je te dis 

Sous l'obstination de son partenaire, Faith l'aida à se mettre debout.

Bosco : Je parie que t'as alerté le tout New York  
Faith : J'ai eu peur  
Bosco : C'est un métier à risque, Yokas !  
Faith : Tu en accumules des choses en trois jours.

C'est alors qu'une camionnette stoppa sur les lieux, et la journaliste Mailly Brekston en descendit suivit de son caméraman.

Bosco : C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle là ?  
Mailly : Officier Boscorelli…  
Bosco : Oh mais lâchez moi !  
Mailly : Une petite déclaration !  
Bosco : Vous êtes chiante ! Et puis comment vous faites pour toujours vous trouver au bon endroit au bon moment !

Il partit, suivit par la journaliste, tandis que les patrouilleuses et ambulances arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Commissariat 

Swersky : Toujours rien ?  
Faith : Non, et Bosco ne me parle pas alors…

Elle regarda à travers la vitre du bureau pour voir Bosco se chamailler avec la journaliste

Bosco : Vous me cassez les pieds  
Mailly : Je vous ai rendu célèbre, vous pourriez m'accorder l'exclusivité  
Bosco : J'aimerai savoir une chose, comment savez-vous tout sur tout ?  
Mailly : C'est… C'est mon métier  
Bosco : Même pour une journaliste c'est surprenant  
Mailly : Tu seras bientôt à moi

Bosco secoua la tête.

Mailly : Je disais que vous seriez bientôt une vedette…. Ca va officier ? 

Bosco devint blanc.

Bosco : Je… Excusez moi

Il se précipita aux vestiaires et se passa un coup d'eau sur la figure. Cette affaire le rendait dingue. Il ouvrit son vestiaire et regarda une fois de plus le mot qu'il avait trouvé sous sa porte.

« Nous serons bientôt réunis pour une vie éternelle mon amour, je sais tout de toi, je sais que je t'aime. Ai confiance en moi. L'heure approche où nous serons ensemble. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Chaque chose en son temps »

Il replia le mot, ce dernier lui faisait froid dans le dos, pourquoi tous les malades mentaux n'étaient-ils pas enfermés.  
Il voulait en parler à Faith mais n'osait pas, et si cette folle s'en prenait à sa meilleure amie ?

Mailly : Ca va officier ?

Bosco sursauta et se retourna.

Bosco : Encore vous ? Vous ne vous reposez jamais !   
Mailly : J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup   
Bosco : J'en ai marre des acclamations et des fleurs  
Mailly : Ca ne fait que trois jours

Un officier rentra.

Officier : Bosco, y'a quelqu'un pour toi

Bosco secoua la tête 

Bosco : Aller, c'est repartit !  
Mailly : Votre équipière vous aime beaucoup, ne lui tournez pas le dos   
Bosco : Vous savez quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos conseils, vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de ma relation avec Faith. Alors laissez là tranquille, et moi avec. Barrez vous !   
Mailly : Très bien mais laissez moi vous dire quelque chose ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin dans une peau d'adulte, vous agissez sans considération et mettez les gens que vous aimez dans des situations périlleuses. Ca finira par vous coûter cher.

Mailly sortit, suivit bientôt par un Bosco plus que pensif.

Il vit alors la mère de la petite fille qu'il avait sortit de l'immeuble, un bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

Dame : Bonjour

Bosco lui fit signe de la tête

Dame : Je…  
Elle lui tendit les fleurs.

Brenda : Je sais que ce n'est rien, mais avec toute cette agitation je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remerciez convenablement.  
Bosco : Ce n'est rien, il ne fallait pas   
Brenda : Vous avez sauvez ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, Officier Boscorelli. Est-ce que cela vous dirait de venir dîner chez moi ? Je… J'ai un autre appartement, grâce au ciel, je ne sais pas comment Mély et moi aurions pu faire sinon.  
Bosco : Ne vous sentez pas obligé  
Brenda : Non, ça me fait plaisir et c'est la moindre des choses.  
Bosco : Vous savez, Mély a été génial, elle ne s'est pas plainte, elle a eu plus de courage que moi dans cette histoire. Vous avez une sacrée petite fille.  
Brenda : Elle tient ça de son père.  
Bosco : Oh !  
Brenda : Il est décédé malheureusement.  
Bosco : Vraiment désolé.  
Brenda : il n'y a pas de mal.  
Bosco : je ne connais même pas votre nom.  
Brenda : Brenda, Brenda Fischer !

Ils se serrèrent la main. Elle lui tendit un papier.

Brenda : Voici mon adresse. Disons ce soir  
Bosco : Je ne finis pas avant 23h  
Brenda : Mély n'a pas l'habitude de se coucher tôt, et ça me ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Bosco la scruta. Cette femme brune d'une trentaine d'année n'avait rien pour lui déplaire, et après tout une soirée en compagnie d'une si charmante personne ne lui ferait que du bien.

Brenda : Elle est impatiente de vous revoir vous savez, officier…  
Bosco : Bosco, appelez moi Bosco  
Brenda : Très bien, Bosco. A ce soir alors

Bosco acquiesça en la regardant partir. Ty arriva et lui donna un coup de coude.

Ty : Ferme la bouche ! Alors encore une conquête ?  
Bosco : C'est la mère de la petite  
Ty : Oh ! Rencard ?  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Ty: Elle est charmante, ne te prive pas.  
Bosco : TY !  
Ty : Quoi ? 

Bosco secoua la tête.

Ty : Y'a des fleurs qui sont encore arrivées pour toi y'a de ça cinq minutes   
Bosco : J'en ai marre  
Ty : Et des journalistes sont encore à la porte  
Bosco : Ca me gonfle !  
Ty : mais oui, comme si tu n'aimais pas ça

Ty s'éloigna et Faith arriva.

Faith : Ca va ?  
Bosco : oui, pourquoi ?  
Faith : Ca n'a pas l'air  
Bosco : Je suis fatigué, c'est tout  
Faith : Tu aurais dû accepter tes jours de repos.   
Bosco : Je veux coincer le taré qui est venu ici et m'a assommé  
Faith : on y travaille ne t'en fait pas  
Bosco : Ca me rassure  
Faith : Aller on se remet au boulot !

Ils sortirent par derrière pour éviter les journalistes, puis partirent en patrouille.

Quelque part dans New York 

Un appartement sombre où des bougies étaient allumées, et devant elles, des photos de bosco.

Voix : Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant !

Sur ce elle prit une poupée vaudou, une aiguille et enfonça celle-ci dans le côté droit de la poupée.

Commissariat   
Swersky : Alors ?  
Sully : Cette nana est raide dingue de lui et complètement folle, mais je doute qu'elle ait pu l'assommer.   
Swersky : On efface cette piste alors  
Ty : On va devoir tout reprendre dès le début  
Swersky : Je vais appeler 55 David et leur demander de retourner au poste. Je ne veux pas qu'une malade psychopathe s'en prenne à Boscorelli de nouveau.  
Ty : C'est le succès, ça, patron.

55 David   
Bosco : Aller rentre là dedans  
Poivrot : Force moi

Bosco balança le type à l'arrière de la voiture.

Bosco : J'en ai marre !  
Faith : Arrête de te plaindre !

C'est alors que Bosco lâcha un cri avant de s'effondrer au sol…

TBC…


	8. bizarre bizarre

CHAPITRE 8 

Quartier du Whilshire Memorial 

Les pompiers arrivèrent, sirènes hurlantes. Ty et Sully étaient déjà sur les lieux.

Lou : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
Ty : L'immeuble a pris feu, apparemment seul !  
Jimmy : Les immeubles ne s'embrasent pas tout seuls !  
Sully : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on te dise, il est désaffecté, peut-être que des gamins se sont amusés avec des allumettes.  
Jimmy : Qui peut laisser ses gamins traîner dans un quartier comme ça…  
Sully : Des irresponsables, comme partout  
Jimmy : je préfère savoir Joey à l'école. Jo, DK, on prend une lance de 8.  
Lou : Aller les gars, éteignez moi ça vite fait !  
Ty : C'est dingue.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit une ombre.

Ty : Hé ! Toi ! Viens par là !   
Stark : Oh ! M'sieur l'agent soyez cool  
Sully : C'est pas vrai, ils t'ont relâché ?  
Stark : ça m'en a tout l'air, Officier Sullivan.  
Ty : Ta's vu ce qui s'est passé ?  
Stark : Vous avez combien ?

Sully explosa, prit le jeune par le col et le plaqua contre le mur

Ty : vas y mollo Sully.  
Sully: Tu commences à m'énerver toi, t'as déjà de la chance qu'on ne te rembarque pas, alors pousses pas le bouchon.  
Stark : Faut pas le prendre comme ça, Sullivan, j'ai rien fais moi  
Sully : On vient de t'arrêter pour trois incendies…  
Stark : Hé ! J'étais peut-être là mais j'ai rien fais   
Sully : Et pour la came, t'as rien fais non plus  
Ty : Calme toi

Sully se recula du jeune puis inspira un grand coup. Ty prit la relève

Ty : Ecoute, on te reproche rien, mais si tu as vu qui a fait ça  
Stark : Ca me rapporte quoi, à moi  
Ty : la liberté  
Stark : Oui pour me faire descendre après ! Non merci. Bon c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais je dois y aller. A plus les mecs ! Et officier Sullivan ? 

Sully se retourna.

Stark : Ménagez vous, vous allez finir par exploser

Sully devint rouge et commença à vouloir poursuivre le jeune, mais Ty le retint.

Ty : il est déjà loin, il ne cherche qu'à te provoquer, ne rentre pas dans son jeu.  
Sully : Je te jure, je vais le boucler, un jour je l'aurai ce morveux.

55 David 

Bosco était assis sur le siège passager, Faith accroupit devant lui. Il se tenait le côté 

Faith : Tu es sûr ?  
Bosco : J'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance Faith ; ça va bien mieux.  
Faith : ouais, et y'a deux minutes tu étais avachis par terre entrain de gueuler !   
Bosco : C'est passé je te dis

Faith roula de gros yeux. Bosco la regarda

Bosco : C'est bon, je t'assure   
Faith : Dis moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé  
Bosco : … J'ai eu mal ?  
Faith : merci j'avais remarqué, j'ai surtout eu une sacrée frousse, encore ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais va voir un exorciste, tu dois avoir la guigne. Et ne me refais pas ça ! Je te ramène chez toi  
Bosco : Pitié non !  
Faith : Tu t'écroules par terre, en hurlant, tu suffoques, tu refuses l'ambulance… Alors soit tu retournes chez toi te reposer, soit je t'emmène à l'hosto et j'en parle au Lieu.

Bosco la regarda noir.

Faith : Je ne céderai pas  
Bosco : Très bien.

Faith eut un petit sourire, puis se mit en route. 

Bosco : faut emmener le demeurer au poste.  
Poivrot : Quoi, c'est moi que tu traites de demeurer ?  
Bosco : de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle.  
Poivrot : C'est de l'abus d'autorité, de la diffamation.

Faith pila sur le bas côté, ouvrit la porte, défit les menottes du type, le jeta par terre, remonta en voiture puis repartit, sous les yeux médusé de son partenaire.

Bosco : tu m'expliques  
Faith : On ne va pas arrêter tous les poivrots que l'on voit, et de plus tu ne veux pas que Swersky soit au courant de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? 

Bosco s'appuya contre son siège et ferma les yeux. 

Bosco : personne ne l'aurait cru de toute manière   
Faith : T'es pas dans ton assiette depuis cette histoire  
Bosco : Ca veut dire quoi  
Faith : T'es pensif, rêveur… et t'as une salle tête.  
Bosco : Ca va, ça va, continue de rouler  
Faith : je…  
Bosco : Sans un mot Faith ; par pitié tais-toi.

Quartier du Whilshire Memorial 

Jimmy : Sully, Ty, venez voir  
Ty : Quoi ?  
DK : On dirait que Bosco a un fan bien particulier !

Les policiers s'avancèrent, pour apercevoir, entre les décombres brûlés de l'immeuble, des photos de leur collègue. Ils se regardèrent.

Sully : 55 Charlie à Central, il nous faudrait des inspecteurs sur les lieux rapidement.   
Central : Bien reçu 55 Charlie  
Walsh : C'est quoi cette blague ?  
Ty : C'est pas une blague, malheureusement 

Appartement de Bosco 

Faith venait de le ramener, elle avait insisté pour rester mais il avait réussi à la convaincre du contraire.  
Son portable se mit à vibrer.

Bosco : Allô ?  
Hélène : C'est Hélène.  
Bosco : Hélène ?  
Hélène : La femme à qui vous avez donné votre numéro lorsque vous étiez entrain de dîner avec votre… partenaire je crois.

Bosco se souvint subitement

Bosco : Ah… Hélène, comment allez vous ?

Il avait quitté cette fille sans lui demander son nom

Hélène : Je voulais simplement m'assurer que ça tenait toujours pour le verre ce soir

Bosco eut une soudaine envie de se frapper. Il avait promis le dîner à Brenda.

Bosco : Je…  
Hélène : Je vois vous avez autre chose de prévu… ?  
Bosco : Bien c'est-à-dire que…  
Hélène : Je comprends, un homme tel que vous doit être très occupé  
Bosco : je suis sincèrement désolé, Hélène  
Hélène : Demain soir alors ?   
Bosco : Ca serait parfait  
Hélène : Bien. Bonne soirée alors

Elle raccrocha. Bosco ferma les yeux. Toutes ces femmes le rendaient dingue.

Dans New York 

Voix : Il se fiche de moi, comment peut-il me faire ça, à MOI !

Devant l'ombre se trouvait une télé allumée, montrant des images de Faith et Bosco.

Commissariat 

Sully et Ty entrèrent dans le bureau de Swersky puis lui déposèrent un sachet plastique sur le bureau.

Sully : Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé patron !

New York 

Voix : Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça, non, pas à moi, pas comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit, non….

Elle prit la poupée, la passa au dessus d'une bougie en prononçant une incantation, puis déposa une photo de Faith.

Voix (en montrant la photo de Faith du doigt) : Toi, ma belle, tu vas souffrir !

TBC...


	9. mentalement dérangée

CHAPITRE 9

Commissariat 

Swersky balança les photos à moitié brûlées sur la table se trouvant devant Audrey, de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Audrey : Ouh ! Le grand patron se déplace, je commence à avoir peur

Sully explosa et saisit Audrey par le col.

Sully : je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas c'est à moi que tu auras à faire et là, tu auras des raisons d'avoir peur  
Ty : Sully, ça va lâche là

Ty éloigna son collègue.

Swersky : Alors c'est quoi ça ?  
Audrey : Des photos de mon Officier préféré je présume !  
Swersky : Vous n'avez rien à dire ?   
Audrey : Sur quoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois policiers sortirent.

Swersky : soit elle est bête soit elle le fait exprès.  
Ty : Elle est exaspérante, oui !  
Swersky : Quoiqu'il en soit on a rien contre elle  
Sully : Quoi vous voulez dire qu'on va relâcher cette malade ?   
Swersky : Elle était en cellule lorsque le feu a pris   
Sully : Ecoutez patron avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est la vie d'un flic qui est en jeu là ! Elle n'était peut-être pas sur les lieux de l'incendie mais ces photos…   
Swersky : Sully, JE connais et TU connais aussi bien que moi la loi.

Sully leva les yeux au ciel.

Swersky : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris quelques dispositions.

Ty et Sully virent entrer trois hommes.

Ty : C'est qui, ça ?  
Swersky : Des spécialistes  
Sully : Hein ?  
Swersky : Les maladies mentales quoi !

New York 

L'ombre prit des photos au hasard dans sa « collection », puis les disposa sur une table. Toi, toi, toi… Elle s'énerva puis balança un verre contre le mur.

Voix : Tous, vous êtes tous des obstacles à notre amour, il ne sera rien qu'à moi, et plus personne ne s'interposera entre LUI et MOI ! Vous comprendrez, mais c'est pour son bien.

Elle saisit une photo de Bosco puis la dessina délicatement du doigt.

Voix : Nous allons être heureux tous les deux mon amour, je te le promet. Mais il faut qu'ils apprennent, et que tu comprennes. Et je dois leur donner une leçon, à toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ce n'est que pour notre bien. Tu verras, tu m'aimes j'en suis sûre. Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout. Je sais que tu me pardonneras.

Domicile de Brenda Fischer 

Bosco était à table, Brenda était vraiment une excellente cuisinière. Et Mély… Mély était un ange, même si Bosco se sentait gêné, elle avait, du haut de ses 8 ans, réussi à le mettre à l'aise.

Mély : Tu en veux encore ?  
Bosco : merci, non, je suis calé.

Mély rapporta le plat à la cuisine tandis que Brenda en sortit. 

Brenda : Elle vous aime beaucoup  
Bosco : Elle est gentille  
Brenda : L'absence d'un père lui fait défaut, elle s'attache trop peu ou très vite  
Bosco : Je connais ça.  
Brenda : J'ai fréquenté beaucoup d'hommes, malheureusement elle ne s'est jamais entendue avec aucuns d'entre eux.  
Bosco : Elle est petite, c'est normal.   
Brenda : ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est quelqu'un de stable, qui l'aime, et qui me respecte.

Brenda fixait Bosco droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise.

Bosco : Hum… C'est sûr… Ce… C'était vraiment délicieux.  
Brenda : c'est la moindre des choses. Je reviens.

Mély retourna au salon.

Mély : Alors ma maman te plait ?  
Bosco : Pardon ?  
Mély : Elle est belle, hein ?  
Bosco : C'est une très belle femme, oui. Elle mérite un homme bien  
Mély : Mais tu es un homme bien !

Bosco faillit s'étouffer à cette remarque.

Mély : Ca va ?  
Bosco : Très bien oui…  
Mély : Tu n'aimes pas ma maman ?  
Bosco : C'est compliqué ces choses là, Mély !  
Mély : T'es comme tous les autres finalement, tu vas profiter d'elle et la laisser tomber.  
Bosco : Jamais, non…

Bosco fut soudain prit de sueurs froides, puis sa vision se mit à se troubler, et une violente douleur se fit ressentir à l'intérieur de ses poumons.

Mély : Bosco ? 

Mais ce dernier ne pouvait plus parler, il s'écroula au sol.

Mély : MAMAN !

Brenda se précipita ayant entendu un bruit sourd, puis le cri de sa fille. Elle arriva dans le salon et courut auprès de Bosco.

Brenda : Bosco, qu'est-ce qui se passe  
Bosco : Brenda, aidez-moi  
Brenda : c'est pas vrai !

Des tâches apparaissaient sur le front du policier.

Brenda : Ca va aller !

Mais Bosco sombra dans l'inconscience. Brenda se jeta sur le téléphone. 

New York 

L'ombre pointa une photo du doigt. 

Voix : Toi !

Puis elle se tourna vers la photo de Bosco.

Voix : Tu comprends que je ne peux pas les laisser te soigner mon amour, mais ça passera. L'amour est une chose très douloureuse.

55 Adam 

Carlos : Ils abusent, Doc, ça va faire trois fois cette semaine  
Doc : Pense à la paye  
Carlos : C'est pas normal que ça tombe toujours sur nous ! 16 heures, Doc, 16 heures d'affilées !  
Doc : Carlos.  
Carlos : Quoi ?  
Doc : C'est bien toi qui as choisi ce métier, non ?  
Carlos : Oui, et ?  
Doc : On ne t'a pas non plus mis un couteau sous la gorge quand tu as signé ton contrat.  
Carlos : Non mais…  
Doc : Alors la FERME !

New York 

L'ombre apposa son doigt sur une seconde photo.

Voix : Toi !

Baker et la 8eme 

Les pompiers étaient entrain d'éteindre un feu, Jimmy, DK et Walsh étaient entrés à l'intérieur de l'immeuble afin de vérifier si personne ne s'y trouvait encore.

Lou : Ca va là haut ?  
Jimmy : Ouais, y'a personne, on sort

Ils commencèrent à descendre lorsque Jimmy sentit sa gorge se nouer, il tomba à genoux, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

DK : Jimmy !

Jimmy enleva son masque

Walsh : Jimmy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Remets ton masque, remets le  
Jimmy : … Respirer…

Il s'effondra en suffoquant. Ses deux amis se dirigèrent vers lui mais à ce moment là, une poutre céda.

55 Adam 

La radio crépita

Central : 55 Adam, détresse respiratoire au 1237 14ème rue.  
Doc : Bien reçu. 

Il mit les sirènes puis accéléra. 

Carlos : C'est toujours la même chose !  
Doc : Carlos arrête de te plain…

C'est alors que Doc fût pris d'une bouffée de chaleur, puis un voile blanc s'installa devant ses yeux et l'ambulance commença à zigzaguer.

Carlos : Doc, qu'est-ce que tu fais, attention, DOC !

L'ambulance percuta un lampadaire avant d'être relancée contre un mur, puis se retourna et finit sa course sur le capot, dans un parking en contre bas.

Appartement de Faith 

Celle-ci tournait dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à Bosco. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'appeler où non. Elle regardait fixement la flamme de la bougie vaciller. Elle alluma la télé, Mailly Brekston était comme depuis 4 jours maintenant continuellement sur toutes les chaînes.

C'est alors que Faith entraperçut une image, une femme noire d'une trentaine d'année. Elle se figea. Etait-ce dans sa tête où à la télé ? C'est alors que la journaliste à l'écran se mit à tournoyer en même temps que l'image, Faith se tenait les tempes, un bruit aigu se mit à résonner dans sa tête. Elle retira sa main et vit du sang sortir de son oreille, puis une douleur percutante au niveau de son nez. Elle hurla, tomba au sol, emmenant avec elle la bougie.

Du sang sortait de la bouche de faith, inconsciente, tandis que la bougie commençait à brûler les rideaux.

Carlos et Doc étaient tous les deux inanimés, l'essence s'échappant de l'ambulance se dirigeant vers un feu allumé par des S.D.F.

Dans l'immeuble en feu, les pompiers n'étaient plus visibles. Lou avait beau tenté de les joindre, le brasier s'enflammait, dévorant tout sur son passage.

Quant à Brenda, elle caressait doucement les cheveux de Bosco, dont la peau devenait pâle et les lèvres bleues.

TBC...


	10. obsession

CHAPITRE 10 

Hôpital de la pitié 

Dr Thomas : Exam 3

Le troisième brancard passa devant lui, tous pompiers ou policiers. Que des gens qu'il connaissait

Ty, Sully et Swersky arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, pour voir Lou et certains pompiers attendant dans la salle d'attente.

Sully : Des nouvelles ?   
Lou : Rien pour le moment.  
Swersky : mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Lou : On était entrain d'éteindre un feu lorsque Jimmy a commencé à suffoquer, Walsh et DK étaient avec lui, ils ont réussi à sortir avant que tout ne s'écroule, quant à Doc et Carlos, leur ambulance a fait plusieurs embardées mais sans plus d'explications.  
Ty : Comment vont-ils ?  
Kim : L'ambulance a explosé juste après qu'ont ne les aient sorti, Doc a une commotion, Carlos un bras cassé et quelques côtes fêlées, c'est tout ce dont j'ai pu me rendre compte.   
Lou : Walsh et DK ont juste des brûlures superficielles, mais Jimmy c'est autre chose  
Mani (un pompier) : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Emily arriva alors dans la salle d'attente

Ty : Em'  
Sully : Ca va toi ?  
Emily : C'est pour maman que je m'inquiète  
Swersky : Tu peux me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
Emily : J'en sais rien, je suis rentrée et j'ai vu de loin de la fumée, j'ai juste eu le temps d'appeler les pompiers.  
Lou : on l'a découverte inconsciente  
Alex : Et les médecins qui traînent !

C'est alors que Mailly Brekston arriva. 

Mailly : Excusez moi…  
Sully : Vous, dehors !  
Mailly : je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de l'officier Yokas 

Swersky serra les mâchoires. Il la prit par le bras 

Swersky : Ecoutez ma petite dame y'a un temps pour chaque chose…

C'est alors qu'une femme blanche entra, paniquée.

Brenda : S'il vous plaît, aidez moi   
Ty : Je la connais, elle est venue voir Bosco …

Mary Proctor, des infirmiers, ainsi que Sully et Ty se précipitèrent vers elle.

Mary : Qu'est-ce qui se passe  
Brenda : J'ai un home inconscient dans ma voiture, l'ambulance que j'ai appelée n'est jamais venue.  
Mary : Allez chercher un brancard, vite. 

Ty se figea.

Sully: Quoi ?  
Ty : Bosco, Bosco devait être avec elle ce soir

La frayeur se lut dans son regard, et l'appréhension dans celui de Sully, jusqu'au moment où le brancard revint avec un Bosco pâle allongé dessus. Mailly et Swersky virent l'Officier inconscient être dirigé en salle d'examen sans rien comprendre. Les pompiers les rejoignirent.

Lou : c'est quoi ce bordel !  
Emily : une attaque commune contre le personnel de la ville de New York peut-être ?

Tout le monde regarda Emily. Ty se dirigea vers Brenda, scotchée à la vitre, voyant Bosco se faire examiner.

Ty : Excusez moi  
Brenda : il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit. Il s'est effondré comme ça, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Elle se retint de pleurer mais sa voix trahissait les sanglots. Emily arriva, tenant une petite fille par la main.

Emily : Madame, je crois que…  
Brenda : Oh Mély excuse moi, excuse moi

Elle se mit à pleurer en prenant sa fille

Mély : Ca va Maman, c'est pas grave.

Elle regarda dans la salle et vit les médecins utiliser pleins d'outils différent sur Bosco.

Mély : Il va pas mourir, hein ?

Swersky ne comprenait rien, pas plus que les pompiers. Walsh et DK arrivèrent vers leurs collègues.

Alex : Ca va ?  
Walsh : Juste des ecchymoses, quelques brûlures. Rien qu'une bonne pommade ne puisse arranger.  
DK : Des nouvelles de Jimmy, Doc et Carlos  
Kim : Pas encore non.

Kim était plus que morte de peur, elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jimmy, ses sentiments la trahissaient.

Walsh : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Sully : Faith et Bosco sont là aussi

DK regarda son chef, mais Lou secoua la tête.

Lou : J'en sais rien

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Le médecin hurlait des ordres incompréhensibles, puis le brancard transportant Bosco disparu.

Le Docteur Thomas et le Dr Fields s'approchèrent du groupe.

Swersky/Lou : Alors ?  
Dr Thomas : Quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi en une soirée, deux secouristes, trois pompiers et deux policiers arrivent ici ?

Tout le monde haussa les épaules.

Dr Fields : D'accord. Les poumons de Doherty en ont pris un sacré coup, il n'est pas encore conscient mais ça devrait aller, en revanche interdiction qu'il reprenne avant un bon mois, le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration normale. Doc a un traumatisme crânien peu important mais le scan' a montré un filet blanc dans le lobe temporal. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé…  
Alex : il va bien ?  
Dr Fields : Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il m'a dit que sa vision s'était brouillée. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi correspond son scan, mais je compte bien trouver. Nieto a deux côtes fêlées, une cassée qui a failli perforer son poumon, un bras cassé et une luxation de la hanche, et compte tenu de leur accident ils ont vraiment beaucoup de chance.  
Dr Thomas : En revanche l'officier Yokas semble avoir eu un désordre nerveux, des vaisseaux mésentériques ont gonflé dans son cerveau, lui provoquant un saignement interne.  
Emily : Mais elle va s'en sortir ?  
Dr Thomas : Je pense, oui, ses tympans ont eux aussi subi un gonflement, presque rétabli, mais il va falloir quelques jours à madame Yokas pour retrouver tout l'usage de ses oreilles. Elle a aussi des brûlures au premier degré sur le bras droit, dû à l'incendie.  
Emily : Elle va rester ici combien de temps ?  
Dr Thomas : Trois jours tout au plus !  
Ty : pour Boz ?  
Dr Fields : L'officier Boscorelli a un poumon de compressé.  
Sully : C'est-à-dire ?  
Kim : C'est pas possible, à moins qu'une poutre lui soit tombée dessus  
Dr Thomas : Madame…  
Brenda : Oui ?  
Dr Fields : Avez-vous remarqué des tâches sur son front ?   
Brenda : Certaines sont apparues, en effet  
Dr Fields : Ce cas là, je ne me l'explique pas. Nous avons dû opérer une incision afin de faire passer de l'air, il se réveillera d'ici 6 ou 7 heures, je l'espère.  
Sully : Et c'est tout ?  
Dr Thomas : Pardon ?  
Kim : Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué tout ça ? Pour Faith et Bosco ?  
Dr Fields : On en sait rien encore !  
Dr Thomas : Pour pourrez aller voir chacun d'entre eux d'ici quelques minutes.

Les médecins s'éloignèrent.

Sully : Tu sais où aller ?  
Emily : Chez grand-mère  
Ty : C'est dingue   
Mély : Il est gentil  
Ty : Bosco ?

Mély acquiesça. Ty sourit.

Swersky : 8 Personnes en un soir   
Alex : Ca fait beaucoup là  
Lou : Jimmy est très prudent, jamais il ne s'est fait piéger pour un petit feu de ce genre. Je suis dépassé

New York 

Voix : J'avais tout prévu, mais ils ont tout gâché, pourquoi, mon amour te refuses-tu à moi ? Je vais venir te voir, je vais le faire, MOI ! Et tu ne regrettas pas !

Pitié 

Devant les portes, Mailly Brekston présentait la situation, tandis que Swersky s'énervait. Une jeune femme arriva.

Hélène : Maurice Boscorelli ?  
Mary : Vous êtes

Swersky : Vous le connaissez ?  
Hélène : Plus où moins, oui !   
Swersky : Je vais devoir vous poser des questions mademoiselle, suivez moi  
Hélène : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? 

Kim était au chevet de Jimmy, plus où moins conscient.

Kim : Jimmy ?  
Jimmy : Hum…  
Kim : C'est pas grave ; l'essentiel est que tu ailles bien !  
Lou : Je repasserais te voir. Reposes toi.  
Doc et Carlos avaient été placés dans la même chambre.

Carlos : J'en ai marre  
Doc : Faites moi sortir pitié  
Alex : C'est toi qui as insisté pour patrouiller avec Doc

Elle éclata de rire avec Walsh.

Quant à Emily elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère murmurer. 

Faith : Bosco !  
Emily : Maman

Faith ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Faith : Em'  
Emily : ça va maman ?  
Faith : cette femme… Bosco  
Emily : Il est à côté  
Faith : Emily ?

Cette dernière se rappela de ce que le médecin avait annoncé et des troubles auditifs de sa mère. Elle éleva la voix 

Emily : CA VA !

Faith n'eût pas l'air plus rassuré pour autant.

Faith : Va chercher Swersky, vite   
Emily : maman pourquoi ?  
Faith : Emily Yokas pour une fois fais ce que je te dis.

Elle sentait ce malaise s'insinuer en elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, mais cette figure la hantait. Elle ferma les yeux, sa vision était encore trouble, mais les rouvrit en croyant voir quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête, son imagination, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son ami, était débordante. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose lui était arrivé, il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre. Et pour cause, pendant que Swersky, Sully et Ty se dirigeaient vers elle, une ombre rentra dans la chambre de Bosco.

Un objet brillant se refléta dans le miroir.

Voix : Nous voilà enfin réuni mon chéri !

Bosco ouvrit les yeux et essaya de crier en voyant le poignard au-dessus de lui…

TBC…


	11. Enlèvement

CHAPITRE 11 

Voix : je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Nous allons être unis par les liens du sang.  
Bosco : Non…

Mais son cri était bien faible, seul un murmure sortit de ses lèvres.   
L'ombre entendit les voix des infirmiers dans le couloir

Voix : pas moyen d'être tranquille ici  
Bosco : Qui êtes vous ?

La respiration de Bosco se voulait lancinante et très faible. Il ne distinguait rien.

Voix : Ne t'en fait pas. 

L'ombre se dirigea vers Bosco, toujours le poignard tendu. Le cœur de Bosco s'accéléra

Voix : Il ne faut plus avoir peur, je suis là désormais.

Faith vit entrer Ty, Sully et Swersky dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours un bruit aigu dans les oreilles, mais il semblait se dissiper. 

Swersky : ça va ?

Faith acquiesça. 

Sully : Tu t'en es bien sortit  
Faith : Bosco !  
Ty : Comment sais-tu que Boz est là ?

Faith sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui parcourir le corps

Swersky : Quoi ?  
Faith : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Sully : Calme toi, il va bien, il a juste fait un malaise

Mais en regardant Sully dans les yeux ; Faith vit qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité.

Faith : patron, y'a cette femme noire… Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer, mais je suis sûr que c'est elle  
Swersky : Quoi ?  
Faith : Une nana lui en veut, me demandez pas comment je le sais, mais j'en suis sûr, il faut l'aider  
Swersky : faith…

Le Dr Fields arriva.

Dr Fields : Lieutenant ?  
Swersky : Oui ?  
Dr Fields : Je peux vous voir une minute ?

Swersky sortit en s'excusant.

Swersky : Quoi ?  
Dr Fields : On a retrouvé ça dans les affaires de l'officier Boscorelli, c'était dans la poche de son blouson

Il lui tendit un papier, Swersky le lit puis fronça les sourcils. 

Swersky : merde !  
Dr Fields : Je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème

Swersky relit une fois de plus le message que Bosco avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. 

Dr Fields : Y'a une folle dehors qui est amoureuse on dirait  
Swersky : Amoureuse ? Elle est dingue oui

Il rentra dans la chambre.

Swersky fit lire le mot à Faith et aux autres.

Swersky : Tu étais au courant ?   
Faith : Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait cette attitude étrange l'autre jour.  
Swersky : Ty, Sully ; aller vérifier s'il va bien, et ne le lâchez pas !  
Sully : Compris  
Swersky : Et gardez un œil sur Hélène ! On ne sait jamais.

Ils sortirent.

Ty : Tu crois que son malaise a un rapport à voir avec ça ?  
Sully : J'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne s'en prend pas un flic comme ça.  
Ty : tu m'étonnes qu'il agissait bizarrement. Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir ?  
Sully : C'est Bosco, il veut toujours régler tout tout seul ! Il faudrait qu'il laisse sa fierté de côté et se faire aider de temps en temps.

Le Dr Thomas entra dans la chambre de Doc et Carlos.

Dr Thomas : Doc j'ai ton nouveau scanner.  
Doc : Et ?  
Dr Thomas : Plus rien, tout est normal, je ne comprends pas !

Mailly Brekston arriva en courant aux admissions, un paquet à la main.

Mary : Vous êtes toujours là ?  
Mailly : Le Lieutenant de l'Officier Boscorelli, vous savez où il se trouve ?  
Mary : Je peux vous l'appeler.  
Mailly : Ca serait une excellente idée, mais c'est urgent, alors grouillez !

Chambre de Doc et Carlos 

Doc : Je n'y voyais plus rien, c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu le contrôle  
Carlos : Un peu plus on y passait  
Lou : Carlos ! … Tu te sens bien Doc ?  
Doc : Ca va, oui, mais je ne sais pas, sur le moment, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et cette douleur à la tête…  
Carlos : Quelqu'un pourrait aussi penser à moi, j'ai été blessé je vous signale.  
Doc : Carlos ?  
Carlos : Oui ?  
Lou/Doc: LA FERME

Swersky arriva à l'accueil, il avait une boule à l'estomac. Une fille complètement folle attachée à un de ses officiers… Etait-ce cette même fille qui avait assommé Bosco dans les vestiaires ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Une chose était sûr il devait retrouver cette aliénée. Et vite, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse à nouveau du mal

Swersky : Encore vous ?   
Mailly : C'est urgent, on peut aller dans un endroit un peu plus discret ?

Swersky s'énervait, mais que faire, il hocha simplement la tête.

Dans la salle d'attente 

Swersky : Alors

Mailly défit le paquet qu'elle tenait depuis le début pour en sortir du matériel vaudou, ainsi que des photos et un mot

Swersky regarda, atterré, les objets, les photos de tout le 55ème , puis lit le mot.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin, désormais. Il est à moi, tout le monde le sait maintenant. Merci pour vos reportages. Vous êtes bénites. Plus personne ne s'approchera de lui, nous sommes unis, par le sang, par la vie. Et la délivrance viendra »

Mailly : Rob vient de me l'apporter, il a été déposé à la chaîne, à mon nom.

Swersky se sentit mal.

Swersky : Elle est folle  
Mailly : Je respecte énormément l'officier Boscorelli, c'est par ma faute q'il en est là, laissez moi vous aider.  
Swersky : Mais ça voudrait dire que les accidents de ce soir, c'est elle…  
Mailly : J'en ai bien peur, il y'a 8 poupées en tout, les photos qui vont avec.

Swersky se redressa ! 

Swersky : Oh mon Dieu !

Il se précipita hors de la salle d'attente.

Ty et Sully arrivaient juste à la chambre de Bosco, ils avaient été obligé de prendre les escaliers car l'ascenseur était bloqué par un brancard.

Ty : on ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le spectacle devant eux. Swersky les rattrapa en courant.

Swersky : Bosco ?  
Ty : il…

Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots, devant eux se trouvait un lit vide, où tous les fils s'entremêlaient, et du sang couvrait une petite partie du drap. Les trois flics regardèrent autour d'eux, mais personne. Juste un mot écrit à la va-vite

« MERCI »

Mais Bosco n'était plus là, pas plus que ses affaires, il avait disparu.

TBC…


	12. Explosion

CHAPITRE 12 

Sully, Ty et Swersky étaient rentrés au commissariat, laissant les pompiers à l'hôpital. Ils étaient avec les inspecteurs, Hélène, Mailly Brekston, Brenda et sa fille. Ils n'avaient rien osé dire à Faith, de peur d'aggraver son état.

Swersky : Hélène si vous savez quelque chose…  
Hélène : je veux bien admettre que j'admire l'officier Boscorelli et que c'est un bel homme, que j'aimerai faire quelque chose avec lui, mais de là à l'enlever et à s'en prendre à lui et ses collègues, jamais de la vie.

Swersky regarda dubitativement la jeune femme.

Mély : maman, j'ai soif.  
Ty : Si tu venais avec moi, hein ?

Il prit la petite fille par la main puis sortirent du bureau. L'inspecteur O'Malley prit la parole.

O'Malley : Et personne ne sait qui pourrait en vouloir à Bosco ?  
Mailly : Vous savez les femmes sont compliquées  
Hélène : je dirais plutôt qu'elle est amoureuse.  
O'Malley : Si toutes les femmes réagissent comme ça lorsqu'elles sont amoureuses, je préfère rester célibataire 

Swersky lui adressa un regard noir.

Swersky : Y'a un de mes officiers dans la nature avec une cinglée, 4 personnes à l'hôpital, et deux qui ont échappé de justesse à ce foutoir, tout ça à cause de cette nymphomane… Je veux retrouver Bosco, et vite.  
O'Malley : on n'a pas grand-chose à vrai dire  
Swersky : merci de cette remarque  
Sully : Une petite idée ? Hélène… Mailly ?

Elles secouèrent la tête

Swersky : Brenda, lorsque vous étiez avec Bosco, quelque chose de spécial s'est-il produit ?  
Brenda : Mis à part qu'il s'effondre en plein milieu du repas et qu'avant il allait bien ? Non, aucune

Swersky poussa un soupire d'exaspération. 

Mailly : je suis vraiment désolée, tout ça c'est à cause de moi si je n'avais pas fait autant de publicité autour de son acte…  
Sully : Les regrets ça ne sert pas à grand-chose…. Stark !  
Swersky : Quoi Stark !  
Sully : Le jour où Bosco a été assommé, il était ici patron, on l'a laissé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle se trouve en face des vestiaires. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Si la folle est entrée, il a dû la voir ! Bon sang.  
Swersky : ramène le moi, vite !

Sully sortit en courant du bureau puis hurla le nom de Ty.

Ty : Quoi ?

Sully lui exposa la situation, mais Ty le retint dans son élan.

Sully : Quoi ?  
Ty : Il est ici, une patrouille l'a ramassé lorsqu'on était à l'hôpital, il était entrain de dealer.

Mély regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. Ty s'accroupit près d'elle.

Ty : Ecoute ma chérie, je vais te raccompagner auprès de ta maman, et on va retrouver Bosco   
Mély : D'accord !

Ils s'exécutèrent puis arrivèrent devant les cellules.

Sully : Fais le moi sortir celui-là  
Plancton : Si tu veux  
Stark : Officier Sullivan, officier Davis, je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi, ah l'amour ! C'est vraiment une **obsession** !  
Sully : ferme la  
Stark : pas besoin d'être aussi agressif mon pote…

Sully, ne se contenant plus, prit Stark par le col puis le plaqua au mur.

Sully : de une je suis pas ton pote, de deux j'ai un collègue qui a besoin de ton aide, de trois si tu refuses je te ferais passer l'envie de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Stark regardait Sully avec frayeur, puis tourna sa tête vers Ty qui laissait faire.

Ty : A toi de voir, « mon pote »

Hôpital 

Le Dr Fields entra dans la chambre de faith.

Dr Fields : Vous avez bipé ?  
Faith : Où est Bosco, je veux le voir. Et Ty et Sully ? Ils sont partis où ?

Le Dr Fields baissa la tête.

Faith : Quoi ?

Commissariat 

Stark : Qu'est-ce que ça va me rapporter ?  
Sully : Tu l'as vu oui ou non ?

Stark s'accouda à la table devant lui

Ty : On te laisse sortir !

Sully se retourna et Stark releva la tête

Sully : t'es pas un peu malade ?  
Stark : ça, ça m'intéresse   
Ty : Sully, Dieu sait ce qu'elle va faire à Bosco, on n'a pas de temps à perdre

Sully se retourna, contrarié, devant un Stark souriant.

Stark : la balle est dans votre camp officier Sullivan

Sully grogna.

Sully : C'est bon t'as gagné  
Stark : Cool !  
Ty : alors ?   
Stark : Il est où le mec qui fait les portrait, j'ai envie de me casser au plus vite !

Ty ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le portraitiste.

Ty : Ne me le fait pas regretter, surtout  
Stark : Je n'ai qu'une parole, officier Davis ! 

Hôpital 

Kim, Alex et Lou se dirigeaient vers la salle d'attente lorsqu'ils virent Faith se diriger vers la sortie.

Kim : Faith qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
Faith : Bosco il a été enlevé par une folle, c'est elle qui s'en est prit à Jimmy et aux autres, je vais au commissariat, les aider je ne peux pas rester là, Emily vient de partir chez sa grand-mère.  
Alex/Kim/Lou : Quoi ?

Personne n'avait rien compris, mais Faith était déjà partie. En voyant le Dr Fields, ils se dirigèrent vers lui pour lui demander des explications.

New York 

Bosco était allongé sur une table en bois, au milieu d'une vaste pièce éclairée par des bougies. Il avait essayé de se défendre mais était trop faible, et elle l'avait blessé au ventre avec le couteau, puis l'avait emmené de force. Il ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait aucuns repères. Les sangles qui le retenaient commencer à lui trancher la chère. IL regardait les murs, tous étaient tapissés par diverses photos de lui. Il secoua la tête

Bosco : je suis mal barré !

Commissariat 

Swersky : Vraiment aucune idée ?  
Brenda : non.

Mély regarda sa mère, puis le Lieutenant, avant de revenir à sa mère.

Mély : maman ?  
Brenda : oui ma chérie  
Mély : Tata !  
Swersky : Quoi ?  
Brenda : Ne raconte pas de bêtises  
Mély : je l'ai eu l'autre jour au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle ferait tout pour que sa dur, et elle et ses trucs vaudou…  
Swersky : Tu es sérieuse   
Brenda : Oh mon dieu ! Elle est complètement folle, elle a déjà fait trois séjours dans des centres spécialisés, Mély je t'avais dit de ne pas la contacter…

Elle regarda Swersky

Swersky : Vous avez une photo ?  
Brenda : Elle s'appelle…

Sully et Ty entrèrent avec le portrait à ce moment là… 

Sully : Katia Fischer  
Ty : Elle a essayé de contacter Bosco on a fait des recherches elle l'a appelé.   
Sully : Voilà à quoi elle ressemble  
Swersky : Vous êtes en retard, j'ai une photo

Des regards d'incompréhension s'échangèrent.

Swersky : mais elle est noire ?  
Brenda : C'est ma demi-sœur. Son père était africain.  
Ty : Quoi c'est votre sœur ?  
Sully : C'est quoi ce bordel.  
Faith : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Tout le monde la regarda, surprit

Swersky : Yokas ?  
Sully : Faith ?  
Ty : Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hosto ?  
Faith : pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! 

Swersky secoua la tête, son partenariat avec Bosco la rendait aussi têtu que lui.

Ty: Vous savez où elle aurait pu l'emmener ?  
Brenda : Près du Whilshire elle a…  
Sully : Non, ça a brûlé…  
Ty : Elle l'a brûlé oui !  
Mély : Elle a une maison au nord de New York.  
Brenda : Mély !  
Mély : Quoi elle m'y avait emmené une fois  
Swersky : Tu te rappelles où elle se trouve ?  
Mély : oui

Mély griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de papier, puis Swersky appela à un rassemblement général à l'adresse indiquée. Faith monta dans 55 Charlie, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer, elle voulait retrouver Bosco, et vite. Mais surtout vivant.

New York 

Pour la première fois, bien que la vision de Bosco ait du mal à s'accommoder, il vit la tête de la femme qui l'avait enlevé.

Karine : Bonjour mon amour !  
Bosco : Qui… qui êtes vous ?  
Karine : Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Attends

Elle prit un magnétophone puis le mis en route

« Bosco : Allô ?  
Voix : Officier Boscorelli ?  
Bosco : Oui  
Voix : Excusez moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Karine Fischer, j'ai vu ce que vous aviez fait, je voulais vous dire que c'était vraiment très courageux de votre part et si l'on pouvait se rencontrer…  
Bosco : Oh! Oh! Oh! Stop! On se calme, je suis très flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais je suis déjà pris. Au revoir »

Bosco : Vous êtes cinglée

Il se souvenait sommairement de cette conversation.

Karine : ce n'est pas très gentil de m'avoir repoussé ainsi, mais nous sommes tous les deux maintenant, et ça va changer.

Elle s'avança mais Bosco lui cracha à la figure.

Karine : Très bien puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Elle appuya sur la blessure de Bosco, qui cria puis ferma les yeux.

Karine : J'adore le vaudou, mais le naturel est bien mieux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle se mit à caresser le torse de Bosco, dégoûté.

Bosco : Faites vous soigner ! 

Karine afficha une mine boudeuse puis se ravisa et afficha un grand sourire.

Karine : J'ai tout prévu ne t'inquiète pas  
Bosco : Si justement

Elle ouvrit la seule malle de la pièce, les yeux de Bosco s'écarquillèrent.

Karine : je sais qu'ils viendront. Je ne peux pas les laisser  
Bosco : C'est une…   
Karine :… Bombe ? Si tu veux  
Bosco : Non tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu m'as, que veux tu de plus  
Karine : Que l'on soit tous les deux.  
Bosco : On y est, là  
Karine : pour l'éternité ! 10 minutes devraient suffirent.

Sur ce, elle amorça la bombe puis sortit un couteau.

Bosco savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Bosco : Karine, c'est ça ?

Karine acquiesça.

Bosco : on pourrait vivre tout les deux tranquillement comme un couple normal, non ?  
Karine : Nous ne sommes pas normaux, nous sommes extraordinaires  
Bosco (pour lui-même) : Ok !

Sa blessure le faisait souffrir, mais il ne pouvait en tenir compte. Il voulait ressortir d'ici vivant et revoir Faith. C'set alors qu'il réalisa

Bosco : Fischer ? Karine Fischer ?  
Karine : Oui  
Bosco: Brenda...  
Karine: Ma demi-soeur, une vraie peste   
Bosco : je suis perdu là  
Karine : Mon père était noir, le sien blanc. Et alors ? Et elle se croit tout permis, elle a voulu te voler, à MOI ! Comment a-t-elle osé ?  
Bosco : Karine, calmez vous, écoutez moi  
Karine : Non, j'ai passé des années et des années à écouter. J'en peux plus

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Bosco.

Bosco : regardez moi, je ne pourrais pas vous mentir

Karine fit la moue

Bosco : Ecoutez, vous êtes la seule, d'accord, il n'y a personne d'autre   
Karine : je m'en suis assurée  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Karine : Votre amie n'est plus  
Bosco : Faith… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait  
Karine : Elle me gênait

Bosco ne pouvait plus se contenir, si elle avait fait du mal à faith ; il la tuerait. Mais il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, il reprit ses esprits.

Bosco : D'accord, comme ça plus personne n'est entre nous !  
Karine : C'est tout ce que ça te fait  
Bosco : je te l'ai dis, il n'y a que toi  
Karine : Tu me tutoies ?  
Bosco : Désolé  
Karine : J'aime   
Bosco : Viens là

Elle s'approcha de lui, puis Bosco porta avec dégoût ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retira, surprise.

Karine : Oh mon amour je le savais

Bosco reposa sa tête, le souffle ne suivait pas et la douleur à son côté était de pire en pire, il voyait du sang s'écouler jusque par terre. 

Bosco : Laisse moi te prouver que je t'aime !  
Karine le regarda.

Bosco : Libères moi une main, juste une !   
Karine : Je ne suis pas idiote  
Bosco : Comment pourrais-je te prouver mon amour alors ?

Karine réfléchit, il était enfin là, rien que pour elle, personne dans les environs, elle s'avança puis lui coupa un lien.

Bosco souffla intérieurement, il fallait qu'il fasse vite, il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant que tout ne saute. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il attrapa le couteau et lui planta dans le ventre. Karine le regarda.

Karine : Pourquoi… t'as fais…ça … tu m'as dit que… que…  
Bosco : Fallait pas me croire

Elle s'effondra au sol, Bosco tentait maintenant de se libérer, mais sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre.

New York 

Toutes les patrouilleuses arrivèrent, suivies des pompiers et ambulanciers.

Faith : Bosco, s'il te plaît tient bon on arrive.

A l'intérieur 

Bosco était entrain de se défaire de son dernier lien, il se laissa tomber par terre avec difficultés.

25 secondes, il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Il rampa jusqu'à la porte, fermée.

Bosco : C'est pas vrai.

15 secondes 

Bosco : faith, je suis désolé, désolé 

Il vit les meilleurs moments passés avec sa meilleure amie, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse, il la laissait, il ne le voulait pas. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois.

A l'extérieur, tous les effectifs s'arrêtèrent mais avant que quelqu'un ait pu descendre, la maison explosa dans un éclat rougeâtre. Tout le monde regarda avec fascination les débris retomber, puis Faith sortit précipitamment en hurlant le nom de son partenaire.

Faith : BOSCO ! BOSCO où es-tu ? Bosco !

Mais les larmes l'emportèrent et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Ty et Sully arrivèrent derrière elle, et ne purent retenir la rage et la peine qu'ils avaient, tandis que les pompiers s'acharnaient à atteindre le feu

Faith : Je l'ai trahi, j'ai pas réussi, il n'a pas pu compter sur moi, je ne l'ai pas protégé… Je ne l'ai pas protégé.   
Sully : Faith ! C'est pas ta faute  
Faith : Je suis arrivée trop tard, mon Dieu Sully !

Il la prit dans ses bras, tandis que Ty regardait Lou et ses hommes. Trente minutes après, l'incendie avait été éteint.

Swersky : Alors ?  
Lou : Rien ! Désolé

Swersky baissa la tête et une larme lui échappa. Comment avait-il pu échoué si près du but. Laisser un de ses hommes mourir.

Mailly : C'est une tragédie qui s'est produite la nuit dernière….

Tout le monde était consterné par ce qui s'était produit, les pompiers s'étaient rassemblés à l'hôpital pour être avec Jimmy, Doc et Carlos, personne ne comprenait. Quant aux officiers, le drapeau était baissé et ils faisaient le salut.

Mailly : Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé pour le moment, les détectives recherchent toujours…

« Faith, si tu lis ça c'est que je n'aurai pas survécu à cette maniaque. Je sais que je ne t'ai encore rien dit mais une femme me menace, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle veut, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je veux rester vivant, auprès de toi, faire nos patrouilles. Cette affaire me mine, je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur Faith. Peur d'elle, peur de ne plus te revoir, peur de te laisser, peur de ne pas pouvoir échapper à sa folie. Peur aussi de trahir ma promesse. Je veux que tu te rappelles d'une chose, je serais toujours là, je veillerais toujours sur toi d'une manière où d'une autre, quoiqu'il en soit tu ne seras jamais seule. Je t'aime tellement, n'oublie jamais ça.  
A toi pour toujours

Bosco »

Faith referma le papier, puis regarda autour d'elle, l'appartement de Bosco était remplit de photos d'elle et lui, surtout en uniforme. Elle prit une photo, sécha les larmes, puis traça de son doigt le contour du visage de son meilleur ami.  
Faith : Je ne te dirais pas adieu Bosco, seulement que… Je t'aime ! 

FINI


End file.
